Requiem del último festival
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Punto de vista de Fuutarou sobre su elección al final del festival. Spoilers del manga hasta el capitulo 114. Quedan advertidos.


Pequeño one-shot de Go-toubun no Hanayome, basado en el ultimo arco que salió, con algo de perspectiva de nuestro Fuutarou-kun.

Recomiendo colocar la cancion "An unwavering heart" de fondo.

* * *

_"Las amo a las cinco."_

No voy a poner excusas, honestamente no quería hacer esto. Es solo que no podía soportar la idea de dejar que las cosas sigan así sin hacer nada por mí mismo.

Dos años atrás ni siquiera me habría planteado esta situación, una situación en la que varias hermanas estuvieran interesadas en mí, pero yo solo estuviera interesado en una de ellas, aun sabiendo que heriría a las otras.

_"Aunque me hubiera gustado que las cosas siguieran así, sé que es injusto seguir posponiendo esto. Así que les daré mi respuesta cuando el festival acabe."_

Si. El día en el que aceptaría que me había enamorado de una chica tenía que llegar.

Por mi mismo nunca lo hubiese admitido, o quizás si una situación apropiada se daba lo hubiese hecho, pero esperar un milagro no era mi estilo. Así que dije esas palabras el primer día, para obligarme a dar mi respuesta al tercer día.

En serio, ¿en qué me había convertido?

Entré en la preparatoria con excelentes calificaciones, y me esforcé día a día para mantenerlas, tratando de cumplir con una promesa que actualmente se sentía como una excusa vaga, hasta que en segundo año me ofrecieron ser tutor a cambio de cinco veces la paga. Claro está, el trato no era injusto, pues que la paga sea cinco veces más era debido a que se trataban de cinco estudiantes.

Cinco hermanas nacidas el mismo día, cada una más idiota y excéntrica que la anterior, con quienes pasé horas cada día preparándolas para los exámenes.

Una de ellas era despreocupada y calmada, pero sumamente responsable y con confianza.

Otra bastante hogareña, tanto para bien como para mal, pues actuó como un perro guardián tanto como pudo.

Otra silenciosa y tranquila, aunque más bien tímida, y con una severa falta de confianza en sí misma.

Un cerebro de musculo e idiota, optimista a mas no poder y ridícula a veces.

Y una patosa pero orgullosa chica que fingía más madurez y confianza de la que realmente tenía.

Las cinco me hicieron pasar ratos difíciles, así como ratos divertidos, todo mientras nuestra relación de aprendizaje mejoraba. Yo les enseñé todo lo que podía enseñarles… lo cual de hecho no era mucho. Fui yo quien realmente aprendió mucho de ellas, y les debo tanto o mas de lo que ellas me deben a mí.

Ver fuegos artificiales en compañía, el viaje escolar de segundo año, mi orgullo puesto a prueba en los exámenes nacionales, mi segunda vez en Kioto… toda clase de experiencias únicas me aguardaron tan solo por pasar tiempo con ellas.

Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, siempre ha habido una que destacó.

Mi trabajo me hizo conocerlas, y la paga me motivó a esforzarme, pero las dificultades que pasé debido a ellas no justificaban lo que recibía. Diría que incluso estaba mal pagado como para aguantarlas.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me quedé?

Ciertamente, el salario no bastaba para aguantarlas a las cinco, pero en realidad, no fueron cinco las que me dieron problemas, sino cuatro.

Desde el principio, solo una de ellas realmente trató de recibirme como su tutor. Solo ella trató de ayudarme cuando no sabia como responder o como actuar frente a las situaciones inesperadas.

Realmente pensé que solo era una idiota que no parecía entender la seriedad de su situación, y que subestimaba todo lo relacionado con la escuela.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

Similar a cierto idiota, sólo era una persona que creía en el esfuerzo inmediato y recompensas rápidas, que no sabía valorarse, que ponía excusas para no desear que nada cambie… un idiota que durante los últimos cinco años me he estado esforzando por mantener oculto.

Es cierto.

Cinco años atrás, mi encuentro con una chica de mi edad me hizo cambiar mi manera de ver mis objetivos en la vida, y ahora, mi encuentro con esta chica me dio las fuerzas que necesité para mantenerme con las demás, volviendo a cambiar mi forma de ver la vida que tenía.

Yotsuba, realmente no sé como decirte las cosas claramente, y estos días que tengo para pensarlo no son para nada suficientes, pero hay algo que tengo claro.

Las amo a ustedes cinco de verdad.

Pero de las cinco, a la única por la que además siento verdadera gratitud es a ti.

Aun así, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio, nada excepto mi propia vida restante.

_"Las cinco estaremos en nuestros respectivos salones, esperándote. Sea cual sea tu decisión, la aceptaremos."_

Itsuki había dicho eso fuerte y claro, y yo sabía a donde debía dirigirme, aun cuando a medida que avanzaba cada paso se sentía pesado, como si me dirigiera a un acantilado.

Sé que las cosas no volverán a estar como antes después de esto, pero es mejor eso a dejar que las cosas cambien por su cuenta, que nos graduemos en silencio y no volvamos a vernos.

Por eso abrí la puerta de la enfermería, donde deberías estar.

Pero no había nadie allí.

Tratar de usar mi teléfono no estaría bien, y no creí estar equivocándome, así que me quedé esperando.

El karagee que había comprado con el cupón que me diste estaba enfriándose, pero no sentía apetito en ese momento.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos, regresaste a buscar el teléfono que habías dejado aquí.

Llego el momento.

Si seria correspondido o no era algo que no sabía.

Pero no podía seguir mirando a otro lado.

_"Oye, perdón por hacerte esperar."_

Tu rostro no parecía poder creer lo que veía. Incluso trataste de encontrar una explicación rebuscada.

Pero así eran las cosas.

_"He venido a verte, Yotsuba."_

Ahora que lo pienso, eras mala mintiendo, ¿verdad? Realmente te debía una respuesta por tu confesión del año pasado.

* * *

Bueno, aquí un pequeño corto con lo que vendría a ser el punto de vista de Fuutarou durante este arco que tan duro golpeó a prácticamente todos los ships.

Go-toubun no Hanayome me sorprendió a principios del año, con una animación lo bastante decente como para enviar mi interés al manga, y del manga terminé directamente en el foso de los que semana a semana devoraban los capítulos, teorizaban al respecto, sufrían con cada spoiler, y se reían con cada meme.

Dejé el manga por un tiempo, y cuando lo retomé, víctima del spoiler acerca de la ganadora, me di cuenta de que, aunque el desarrollo de las chicas fue lo prioritario, casi no hubo nada sobre el propio Fuutarou. Puras acciones, declaraciones y decisiones son lo que lo convierten en un buen protagonista, pero no fue hasta el capitulo 113 y 114 que finalmente lo vimos hablar un poco desde el corazón, con algunos detalles que, dentro de todo, pasaron casi desapercibidos a lo largo de la trama, pero que realmente se volvieron el fundamento de su decisión.

El manga aun no acaba. Pero no quedan más cabos sueltos sin empezar a hacer relleno.

El cliché de la amiga de la infancia pareciera que se cumplió, de un modo realmente indirecto pero eficiente, y tres chicas quedaron con el corazón roto, mas una que aun esta confundida. Pero aun así el manga aun no acaba.

Quizás aparezcan capítulos con Fuutarou de protagonista de un modo más personal, o quizás pase algo nuevo que cambie las tornas, pero hasta que algo de eso ocurra, siento que este one-shot todavía tiene sentido.

Dejando de lado a cual hermana preferían, o quien hubieran querido que gane, digánme si al final Fuutarou no eligió a la mejor opción posible.


End file.
